Sugar Queen and Thick Skull
by Lemonmaker12
Summary: Okay this is gonna be a Yuri Lemon with Katara and Toph. There's gonna be a storyline too. The Sex will start in ch. 2 for you pervs. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Okay this is my first lemon story. I am male just to let you know, but I will try my best to write a good female character. This is Yuri, if you disagree then okay, just please don't flame me about it. That's lame 'kay? Alright, now time for the story. Set in in book 3

Disclaimer: I do not own, resemble the owners, nor in any know what will happing in, Avatar: The Last Air bender (which I'm just gonna shorten to Avatar).

**Chapter 1: The Cold Water Bender and the Thick Headed Earth Bender**

Katara sat on a rock and watched as Aang practiced the complicated water blade flurry attack she had just taught him. She smiled a little to herself. He really was so strong, and worked so hard. To bad she had to break his heart sooner or later. She could never truly love him like he wanted. It wasn't his fault, it was hers.

He had gotten really good with water bending, even if he didn't use it in battle as much as he could. He used air and earth bending much more. She had thought a lot about that recently. Maybe he appreciated Top's lessons more. She sighed and shook herself mentally, getting rid of the depressing thoughts.

Toph walked up, "Hey Twinkle Toes, get a move on, it's time for earth bending practice."

Katara growled. She hated it when Toph used her stupid nickname for Aang. She stood up and walked over to Toph and stared her down. "He's practicing his water bending at the moment, and he's perfecting a move that could come in real handy if we have to face Azula. I almost got her with it myself in Ba Sing Se."

Toph cocked an eyebrow and laughed, "Yeah right Katara. You and me both know that Aang uses earth bending a lot more that he does water bending. If he's gonna defeat Azula, it will probably with one of my attacks, not yours."

Katara looked at her outraged, "Like your dumb earth bending could ever defeat Azula. Your bending is to slow to face her, she attacks quickly."

Toph glared at where she knew Katara stood, "And like your defensive water bending could ever beat a full out attacking force like Azula's fire bending. Heck I even heard about the time you lost to Zuko, and he isn't even close to her level of bending."

Aang watched as his two teachers argued, again. "Hey guys, I use both actually. And if I am to defeat Azula, it will probably be with fire or air bending." He smiled and scratched the back of his head. Both of the women glared at him and he chuckled nervously, "What's that Momo? Leechy nuts? I'll be right there." He scooted off.

Toph smirked, "See he doesn't even want to finish his practicing here. He'd rather go and eat some stupid nuts with Momo than work on his water bending."

Katara snorted, "You sure are dumb sometimes Toph. He ran off because you started arguing with me and it made him uncomfortable, just like you always do.

Toph started to grind her teeth, "I suggest you shut up Sugar Queen before I kick your butt." Toph got into an earth bending stance and Katara looked at her shocked.

Katara twirled into her own stance. She had known that for a while now that they would face off, but she hadn't it expected it while in the midst of the Fire Nation. "Ready when you are." she moved her arms and water tentacles rose up behind her.

Toph tensed and released the muscles in her foot to get a better "look" at Katara. She felt the muscles in Katara's left leg and right arm were tightened and ready to move. She grinned then suddenly stopped.

Because of her special sight she could see the beauty of Katara's body without Katara being naked. She took in a sharp in take of breath. She had never "looked" this hard at Katara. She was beautiful. Other than the wrappings she wore when she worked with Aang on water bending she wore nothing. The was no wrappings to hide the beautiful breasts. She dropped out of her stance.

Katara cocked her head and looked at Toph oddly. Was this a ploy. She dropped her water and looked at Toph worriedly, "Toph? Are you okay?" She walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Toph shook her head. The beautiful woman was standing in front of her. Ever since Suki had saved her from drowning in the Serpent's path she had been attracted to women, but she never thought to get a good look at Katara. The lips were right there to. From her senses they seemed to be soft. They would be her's.

Katara saw Toph move her head's towards her own, but didn't think much of it, until their lips connected. Katara was paralyzed with shock, a million thoughts going through her head. That is until a tongue not her own slipped into her mouth.

Toph moved her tongue until it made contact with Katara's. She felt like she was in bliss. The lips were soft and delicious. Her neck started to hurt with the effort it took to stretch to Katara's mouth, but she didn't care, it was worth it.

Katara broke the kiss, "What the hell are you doing?"

Toph grinned, "That's the worst thing I've ever heard come from your mouth Katara. Tsk tsk." She started walking away coyly.

Katara caught Toph's shoulder before she could get away. She spun her around. "Toph, why the hell did you kiss me!?"

Toph looked at her like she was an idiot, "Because you beautiful, duh."

Katara was taken aback by the frankness, "...You really think that?"

Toph grinned, "Yes, and believe you me I know that all of you is beautiful. I can "see" you through your clothes and it's just amazing under those clothes." She thumbed at the white cloth that held not purpose under Toph's "vision".

Katara blushed and gulped, "You can see me beneath my clothes?"

Toph smirked, "Yup."

Katara took a sharp breath, "And you like women."

Toph, "Ever since that Suki girl saved me from drowning. Although, she wasn't nearly as beautiful as you."

Katara snorted, "That was corny. But seriously you like women." She looked at Toph with need, albeit the blind girl probably couldn't see that.

Toph could hear the need in the voice for a response, "Yes I do Katara. I promise."

Katara let out a relieved breath, "So do I. I have for a long long time, from before I met Aang, but a woman is forbidden to love another in my village."

Toph shook her head, "Seriously!? In the Earth Nation it's just frowned upon, although in Ba Sing Se it's outlawed. So we'll never be able to go there...I mean that is if you want me."

Katara looked at her, "Are you saying you would like to be...my girlfriend?"

Toph looked at her dumbfounded, "Are you kidding? I didn't just kiss you for no reason back there."

Katara laughed and kissed Toph's cheek, "Okay, I'll be your girlfriend."

_**End Chapter**_

Okay, that was my first chapter. It's probably gonna be one of the longer ones. I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R and I don't like the flames thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Lemonmaker12: So what up there avatar fans...This is my second chapter of Sugar Queen and Thick Skull...There's gonna be smut in this chapter and if you disagree then okay, if you don't awesome read it, I will put warnings around it okay? So anyway on to the chapter

_**The Departure of Twinkle Toes and Love of Sugar Queen and Thick Skull**_

Aang who had been walking back, not hearing either of his two arguing sifus, he decided they had calmed down somewhat. He saw as Katara kissed Toph on the cheek, which was a little odd, but still a good sign. That is until the small Earth Bender stomped her foot. Aang sighed and bowed his head, Toph obviously was angry. He looked back up to see Toph standing on some raised earth, she was now level with Katara. He knew he might have to step in, but he really didn't want to get involved unless he _had _to. Toph grabbed the sides of Katara's head, Aang feared a headbutt was coming and ran out of his hiding spot to help the Water Bender he loved, but he skid to a halt horrified.

Katara closed her eyes as Toph again kissed her, this time on a level playing field. Their tongues danced and darted around each other, Katara's own slipping and sliding around Toph's more stationary one, almost as if their tongues were Benders themselves. Katara sensed movement and opened her big blue eyes. She looked around and saw Aang. She broke the kiss and looked at him open mouthed, a strand of saliva still attaching her and her new girlfriend.

Aang stared on in amazement and horror. When he finally took another it was as though a damn broke and he started to hyperventilate. His breaths soon after turned into pants of rage. "You two? Why would you do that!? How could you do this to me Katara!? You knew how I felt, I know you did!" His tattoos started to glow and his face was contorted in pain and fury.

Toph dropped into a fighting stance but Katara placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder and shook her head. Toph stood back up and jumped off of her step. She hung her head and said quietly, "I'm sorry Aang." Toph walked back towards the camp. She wanted to tell Sokka, she didn't want Sokka to hear it from the furious avatar and it would be harder for Katara to do it.

Katara watched as her new love left. She watched as Aang started to float into the air. His eyes weren't glowing yet, that was a good sign. "Aang!" but she got no response from the young master of elements. "AANG I'M SORRY!! I'M REALLY SORRY AANG, BUT I CAN'T LOVE YOU LIKE YOU LOVE ME."

The winds subsided a little and Aang could feel the anger ebb away. He knew he could never intentionally hurt Katara, even when she had had hurt him so bad. He landed on the ground and felt the power leave his body. He ran a hand through his hair. He didn't like having this hair, it was uncomfortable. He felt Katara hug him, but then again she didn't feel it. He felt empty. He felt hot, wet tears hit his hair. Katara laid her head against his and cried, while he stared at the river.

Toph came upon a Sokka who was nuzzling the sheath of his new sword that he had just gotten days before. He chuckled to herself. "Hey Sokka," she called out, "Leave some for Tsuki." She laughed at his actions of trying to put the sword behind him. She looked at her bracelet which was made of the same metal as Sokka's sword Now that she thought about it they all had a connection to Sokka. For Aang it was their male bonding, for Katara their blood, and for herself it was much their habits.

Sokka looked at Toph, she looked as though she wanted to say something. He smirked, "What is it Toph, I thought you were gonna go train Aang some more."

Toph sighed, "Naw, me and your sister got into a fight and then...well..." She gulped, she usually wasn't this nervous. Sokka motioned for her to continue. Toph again gulped and sighed, "Okay, you remember when I was saved by Tsuki in the Serpent's Path?" He nodded, "Well ever since then I've like women." His jaw dropped but she continued before he could say anything, "And appearantly your sister does too, she has for a long time so me and her have decided to hook up."

Sokka sat there motionless, at one time Momo decided to sit up on the Water Tribe fighter's head. This seemed to awaken the warrior. His eyes turn from shock to a scowl and he stood up, "There's no Way I'M GOING TO LET YOU HAVE MY SISTER!" his voice grew louder as he spoke.

Toph put on her stubborn face, "I didn't come here to ask your permission, I came here to explain it to you before Aang came here all Glowy and everything and shock the hell out of you with it. She stormed off with Sokka at her heels.

Katara let go of Aang and looked him in the eyes, "Aang, are you okay?"

Aang looked away, "No, I'm not okay. It's like when I lost Appa only worst, because you're still here physically but now I know I can't have you in my heart." He turned away. "I think it's best if I leave. I've already learned Water and Earth Bending, I'll see you two on the day of the invasion." He started to walk off but was halted by presence of Toph and Sokka, who seemed to be arguing. He looked at Sokka and instantly saw that Sokka knew. He blurted out, "Sokka, I'm leaving, you're probably gonna stick with your sister aren't you?"

Sokka looked at Aang and saw the pain in the younger man's eyes. He looked over to where Toph and Katara in the eyes. He looked directly into the blue eyes of his younger sibling. "I don't have a sister, let's go Aang.

Aang looked back, "You can have all the stuff that's at the camp. Appa!" and the Avatar's flying bison landed by him. "Goodbye Katara, 'Bye Toph." He sighed and jumped up onto the flying Bison. Sokka jumped and climbed onto the saddle. "Yip yip." Aang breathed, Momo just barely catching to the depature of his big furry pal. Just like that the team was broken up.

Katara, having been astounded by all the things that had just happened, fell to her knees and sobbed. She had lost her older brother, her best friend, and even the two pets. She felt Tophs hand on her shoulder. She suddenly felt the whole world shift. She opened her eyes and there was Toph carrying her.

Toph carried her new love to the camp. She layed the hurt Water Bender in a tent. She laid by Katara and held the taller woman in her strong arms.

Katara sobbed into Toph's chest. He hands clenched and unclenched the clothes of the other girl. She sobbed for at least ten minutes, then finally settled down. She looked up to the face of her love.

Toph smiled sadly at the older woman. She suddenly had an idea, "Katara do you want me to make you feel good?"

_**OFFICIAL SMUT WARNING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, THEN DON'T!**_

Katara nodded as if she were once again a trusting young child.

Toph first undid her hair and through the tiara like hair ornament to the ground. Toph stood up and untied her orange belt. She pulled off her red shirt and Katara saw for the first time that Toph carefully wrapped her breasts tightly. She had rather large breast for a girl her age. She watched as Toph pulled off her pants and saw that the younger woman wore actually panties, made from lace no less. Toph grinned, "Gotta enjoy some perks of coming from a rich family."

Toph kicked off the "shoes" she wore, being as they had no bottom it was easier. She carefully unwrapped her breasts and reveled two pale, large yet firm breasts. She could feel Katara staring at her. She smirked. She bent over and slowly, seductively removed her panties. There she stood fully nude, no hair near her core. Katara cocked her head at this and Toph shrugged, "I've always wondered how it felt so I shaved it recently, do you not enjoy it.

Katara crawled towards the stronger woman and rubbed the smooth area, "I love it."

Toph sighed and raised her head. She then playfully tackled Katara. They landed with Toph straddling Katara's right leg. Toph rubbed herself against the bare skin.

Katara could feel Toph's warmth. She felt herself get wet. She watched as Toph unwrapped her, like a present. As time went on Toph's fingers became unsteady and Katara helped her. They were both highly aroused and couldn't wait to feel each other.

Finally after a time Toph removed the clothe from Katara's breasts. She dipped her head and got a first hand taste of the beautiful bounty placed before her.

Katara moaned aloud. She grabbed both of Toph's ample breasts and kneaded. Toph sighed happily.

Toph kissed down the length of Katara's body. She reached the lower bindings. This time, more impatient than before, she just ripped off the lower wrappings. She saw that Katara was smooth, she copied her lovers earlier moved and kissed the smooth patch. Toph stood up quickly and ran outside.

Katara cocked an eyebrow and propped herself onto her elbows and her eyes opened wide as Toph reappeared. Katara grinned for what Toph held was a smooth, rock penis. She grinned and nodded.

Toph had Earth Bended the dildo because she knew that her own small hand couldn't please Katara. She laid next to opening she so wanted to please. She licked up some of the Sugar Queen's juices and to her surprise it was actually sweeter than she expected. She placed the head of her tool at the opening and started to push a little, slowly.

Katara started to pant, "Yes! Oh God Toph, that feels amazing." She smiled until she felt resistance in herself. She wanted the pleasure to continue so she told Toph to push a little harder, and the Earth Bender did. Katara gave a squeak of pain and tears came to her eyes, yet she told Toph to continue, after a few pumps the pain subsided and the pleasure came back in full force. She started grinding her hips in time to the pumping.

Toph watched as her new found lover started to sweat from the force of the pleasure. She heard delicious sounds start to be emitted from the beautiful lips of her lover. Her free hand reached down and started to toy with her own heat. She bit her lip and started grinding against her own hands.

After some time they both felt tensions in their lower stomachs and after a few more strokes for Katara, and a few more pumps from Toph's own hand their muscles contracted and they both screamed in pleasure. Toph fell next to Katara, both of them out of breath.

Katara pulled the blanket over both of them as Toph was already drifting. She kissed the top of Toph's head and wrapped her lover in her arms. "I love you my little thick skull." She chuckled.

_**End Chapter**_

Hope you liked it, It was the first time I've written smut and I think it's alright...definitely not the best, just to remind you people, I'm male so I don't know the pleasure or pain of being a male. Thanks to my reviewers and sorry it took so long fr a new chap. Anyway see ya later.

Love,

Lemonmaker12


	3. Chapter 3

LM12: Sorry for such a long long wait, but I went on hiatus forever, basically none of my stories got any farther, I'm sorry for that, I'm a bad bad man. Here we go though, back to my first lemon/yuri... BTW just to let everyone know, no real smut in this chap...i'm not yet sure if i'm gonna alternate between chaps yet...anywho enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Happy Reunion?**

Katara awoke the next morning. She wondered for a moment why she was fully nude and there was a small Earthbender cradled in her arm, but then she remembered and fresh tears fell from her eyes as she remembered how her brother and Aang had left. She cried silently though, not wanting to worry Toph.

It didn't take long for Katara to compose herself as she looked down at Toph. She hugged the younger benders small form a little closer to her body before groaning. Toph had used her arm as a pillow and had made it very sore and somewhat numb. She tried exctricating her arm carefully, trying not to wake up her young lover, but failed.

Toph growled slightly as she felt her smooth fleshy pillow removed from under her. She kept her eyes closed, but because she didn't need them to see anyways she could appreciate her lovers body without having to open them. She let Katara move her arm, but pulled her into a hug and nuzzled the Waterbender's bare breast and grinned.

Katara meeped pleasurably and then laughed. To think that she could laugh so soon after seeing her brother and best friend leave was an amazing thought. She lightly kissed the top of Toph's messy hairdo. It was surprising how nappy her hair could get. Sure, Katara's was thick and all, but Toph's was downright crazy. She tried to brush it down with her hand, but it didn't work at all.

Suddenly, Toph's eyes snapped open and she stood up suddenly. She felt Katara's heartbeat rise and she seemed frightened. Toph hadn't gotten up because of danger though. She looked at Katara sheepishly and blushed slightly, "Sorry, Katara...I uh, have to go to the bathroom. Heh heh." She laughed and quickly got out of the tent, not worrying about her nudity.

Katara laid a hand over her heart as she felt her racing heart. She sighed and got up looking down at her ripped wrappings. She sighed, knowing full well that it was a good thing that the fire nation clothes that she had stolen had pants to them. It would be some time before she had her wrappings repaired. Nevertheless she picked them up and tied them around her body awkwardly, making a super short mini skirt.

Just as Katara was walking outside, her arms crossed over her chest. She spotted Appa in the sky, who swiftly landed in the camp area. Aang sat on Appa's head, looking sheepish, but having yet to look at Katara. Sokka on the other hand looked at her wide eyes and shouted, "Katara! Why are you _naked!_"

Even with all of his monkly training and his hurt feelings, Aang could not help but look. Instantly he both celebrated and regretted the decision. He celebrated it because hey, here was a basically nude Katara standing before him. Regretted it because he was sure that Katara would never be his, and he was only tormenting himself by looking at her. He gulped and quickly looked away, "Hi Katara."

Katara have a yelp of shock after she heard and processed her brothers words. She quickly rushed back into the tent and came back dressed, albeit without any underwear. She looked at the two boys and almost yelled, "Why are you to back? Not that I'm complaining about it, but I thought you were angry at Toph and me." She looked at them reproachfully, as if she was afraid of being shunned again.

Sokka sighed and slid off of Appa, almost slipping and falling on the ground. He looked at her though and said, "I know. I know I overreacted, but it was more out of surprise than anything else. I thought you and Aang here were gonna be together. I felt bad for the little guy, I know how it is to lose someone you love." Sokka's eyes became clouded with pain, "But you're my only sister, and I couldn't leave just cause you did something I disagree with."

Aang jumped off and landed softly, using Airbending. He didn't meet Katara's, but spoke to her feet, "I know you can't love me the way I love you. That doesn't mean we still shouldn't be friends Katara. I'm sorry, I let it get the better of me, and I shouldn't have done that." He walked over and hugged her, letting his tears go once more. He let go of a sob as he felt one of her hands in his hair.

Toph, unfortunately, came back after her bathroom break to see Katara hugging Aang. She thought that she had felt Appa land, but she hadn't been sure, but being as Katara hadn't yelled for help, she figured her lover hadn't been in any danger. Aang on the other hand might be if he didn't back away from her woman quickly. "Hey Twinkle Toes, what do you think your doing!" She stomped up. Seeing Toph's anger, Katara quickly intervened, "Toph, stop! Aang and Sokka just came here to apologize. They want us to be one big group again, isn't that right?" The boys looked at Toph and nodded, albeit Sokka seemed a little reluctant to do so. Toph looked at Katara and nodded and then walked over to stand by Katara's side, putting her arm around Katara's waist, as if claiming her territory.

Sokka finally noticed that Toph was indeed naked and his eyes grew wide, but not as if he was oggling, but as if he saw something disgusting. His face slid into a sneer as he maliciously said, "Maybe you should put on some clothes if you're gonna flaunt my sister around."

As Katara gasped from shock, Toph merely grinned at Sokka, "Naw, I like it more like this, seems to piss you off more." Toph's grin merely grew as she felt Sokka's sneer turn into a snarl. She suspected that the only reason he had agreed to come back was because he feared the two master benders wouldn't be able to get to invasion on time Katara asked her to get some clothes on, very nicely, and she agreed.

As she walked over to the tent she and Sokka locked eyes and she knew that this wouldn't be a fun rest of the trip.

**End Chap.**

LM12: I know it kinda ended abruptly, and there was no smut, but hey it's something no? Hopefully it won't take me as long to get my next chappie out. Late.


	4. Chapter 4

LM12: I LIVE AGAIN!. Lol sorry about being gone for so long, but stuff has gone down in my life and stuff...but I am back now, and glad to be here. I really do apologize to all my fans out there and I want to thank you for being there for me. You're beautiful people. Anyway I don't think I ever placed the actually time of this story. It is set in book five like I said, but it started a little bit after but before runaway. I'm unsure whether it's happening before The Avatar and the Firelord.

**Chapter 4: The Obligatory Bathing Scene**

The Gaang had just come to rest near some hot springs as the night began to fall. "Well looks like this is camp for the night." Aang said from atop Appa's head, "I think Appa want to take a dip. Aang and Toph removed Appa's saddle and began making camp for the night.

Having discussed it earlier, Katara and Toph thought it best for Katara to sleep in her own tent for the night, meaning that Katara thought it best and Toph, for once, didn't let her stubbornness get in the way. They began setting up their camps, Toph actually helping Katara do so. While Katara was reaching up to set up her tent, Toph saw her chance. She snuck up behind Katara and set to tickling the poor girl's sides. Katara burst out laughing as her lover tickled her silly.

Aang looked over and saw Toph tickle Katara to the ground, both of the girls laughing. He was sad that he was forlorn, but he smiled nonetheless. It was rare to see Katara that happy for no real reason. It made him feel good. He glanced over at Sokka who was looking at the play with a sneer. The expression on Sokka's face confused him. He had thought that Sokka was fine with Katara and Toph being together. He walked over to his friend, "Anything wrong Sokka?"

"No." Sokka said a little to quickly, a little brusquely. In fact Sokka hated the fact that the two were together. It was sick and wrong and against science and nature. He hated it and he wanted it stopped, but he couldn't afford losing his sister. That just wasn't an option. He loved her to much and held her to dearly to his heart. So he let it go on.

Later, after the meal Sokka and Aang were sitting by campre fire, both of them using one of Appa's leg's as a backrest. Katara and Toph were a little bit a ways, both of them lying on their stomach's. Both of them had their heads near each others and were talking in that girl whisper that men, no matter how close, just couldn't seem to understand.

Suddenly both girls stood up and stated, "We'll be back, we're gonna go bathe." and with that the they made their way to the spring, both of them giggling. The thought brought a sour look upon Sokka's face though and he made a disgusted sound. Aang looked over at Sokka and queried, "Do you wanna talk about it Sokka? I mean it's just you and me here."

The breath that left his lips spoke volumes, but he couldn't describe his distaste in a verbal form. That is other than, "It's wrong Aang. Women don't belong with Women. Men don't belong with men. Especially us Watertribers. Every Man and woman gets married and has children. It's just the way we do things."

Aang thought for that for a moment, "That's not how the monks did it. When we're younger we're supposed to explore everything, including different kinds of partners. Then when we're ready we have children or we don't. After that we're supposed to extricate ourselves from the need of flesh to reach further levels of enlightenment."

Sokka looked at Aang with a disturbed expression, "You mean to tell me that you're supposed to be gay for a little while?!" Aang gave a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders. Sokka thought on it a moment and then said, "You come from some weird people.

Meanwhile, both Toph and Katara had stripped down to their underwear, Katara having repaired hers along the way, and sat side by side as they enjoyed the gentle warmth of the hot springs. They stayed in a shallower end, and Toph felt completely safe with Katara. She laid her head upon Katara's shoulder and let out a content noise.

Katara laid her head upon Toph's and smiled. The moment brought the two untold peace and both hoped that nothing would break it. Something did though and that was Toph's arousal. The water made Katara's body a little fuzzy, but that almost made it more alluring, as though the only way she could truly see it would be with her hands. She did it slowly though at first only placing a hand upon Katara's flat stomach.

_*Smut Warning*_

Katara felt the hand and smiled placing her own over it. She looked down and saw that Toph was looking up at her. Surprising herself she leaned down and kissed the Earthbender, letting her wet tongue probe Toph's mouth. The earthbender moaned into Katara's mouth. Toph moved herself so that she was straddling Katara's hips, putting them closer to eye level.

With the position came a shift in power and Toph took control of the kissing and delved her tongue deeper into the Waterbender's mouth. She began grinding her hips against Katara and even in the hot spring Katara could feel the heat that started to radiate from Toph's nether-region. It set fire to Katara's own passions and she could feel a similar heat stirring in her lower abdomen. She wrapped her arms around Toph and crushed their bodies to each other.

Katara pushed herself away from the wall and turned around so that she could deposit Toph into a sitting position. She then dived under and found her target. She had been debating whether to do it, knowing Toph's specific sensitivity, and decided to try it, thinking it would bring a lot of pleasure to her lover. She dipped down until she found her target and began massaging Toph's feet. She began rubbing them, not knowing how good that felt for Toph, but hoping that the pale girl would enjoy it.

She was right. The look upon Toph's face would tell anyone that Toph was in an almost euphoric state. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better she felt the soft tongue that had been in her mouth only moments before, lick the underside of her foot. It tickled something fierce, but it also felt so good that Toph was surprised she hadn't cum right then and there. Katara began taking toes into her mouth and Toph couldn't handle it anymore. She needed something in her mouth or in her hands, preferably both. She reached under and pulled Katara up and kissed the woman deeply.

Katara was glad to see that Toph and enjoyed her 'massage' so much. She sighed into Toph's mouth as she felt hands upon her breasts. She returned the favor, kneading Toph's breasts through the girl's shirt. Neither of them could handle their hormones and soon the both of them were naked. Toph wanted to take this back onto dry land, but Katara wouldn't have it, this time she would use her element on Toph.

As the two continued making out, their hands ravaging each other's bodies, Katara flicked her wrist and Toph felt something enter her. It was water, condensed water that Katara was controlling. She growled and moaned at the same time. Annoyed that she couldn't get Katara, but pleased at the sensation. Her lapse Katara dipped down and took one of Toph's breast into her mouth and sucked. She took on her hands and reached below and started fingering the girl. With her other hand she bent the water and gave Toph a full body message.

This was to much for the smaller girl and she put hand to her mouth and cried into her it as an orgasm rocked her body. Katara, pleased that she had brought Toph to climax, wasn't expecting the girl to throw her onto the shore. Toph bent rock restraints around Katara's hands spread the older girl's legs wide, "Now it's my turn." She leaned down and gave Katara's netherlips a soft lick, enjoying the taste of the dark tan girl, "Baby you're gonna love this."

She buried her face into Katara's core and set her tongue to work, giving the girl a complete work over. Katara strived to keep her voice down but as Toph worked deeper and deeper, faster and faster, Katara struggled to not alert the boys to their activities. Just as Katara was about to climax, Toph bent the restraints away and Katara covered her mouth.

The pleasure didn't stop though as Toph kept going until Katara was literally so sensitive that she pushed Toph away. Toph got the signal and snuggled up beside Katara as the waterbender tried to catch her breath. Toph too was still feeling the after effects of her orgasm and her eating out session. Her chest heaved just as much as Katara's.

After a moment the two looked at each other and began giggling uncontrollably. Katara smiled and kissed Toph who kissed her back.

_*End Smut*_

**End Chapter**

LM12: I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to get more chapters out more quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

LM12: I'm back again, that's right, two chapters within weeks of each other. Not months or years, but weeks. I felt like I owed all my readers something so I would give it to them in the form of an extra chapter for their patience. SO here you go. Oh and since it's nearing Halloween I figured why not do the Puppetmaster. That's right the whole Runaway sequence is being disregarded because with Toph feeling as good as she does she won't feel the need to steal...yet...lol. Don't worry though, Combustion Man will get his name. Just to let you know, there is no sex in this chapter and a lot of this chapter is really derived from the episode _The Puppetmaster_.

**Chapter 5: The Fearful Stoneheart and the Disturbed Bloodbender**

It had been a few days since their stop at the hot springs and the Gaang were camping out. For reasons unknown the group decided to tell horror stories, suggested by Aang, maybe as way to fix their little group. Nothing brought the Gaang together like a little scare. It was Sokka's turn and for once he was sounding a bit like his old self, letting himself fall into the telling of the tale, "Suddenly, they heard something down the hall in the dark. Oooh... It came into the torchlight... and they knew the blade of Wing-Fun was haunted!" He stood up and pointed his sword at the fire, "Ooh-aaah!"

Aang shrugged, "I think liked the Man with a Sword for a Hand better."

Toph looked at Katara and teasingly said, "Water Tribe slumber parties must stink."

Katara looked at her lover and then the rest of the group, "No, wait! I've got one! And this is a true Southern Water Tribe story."

Sokka looked disbelievingly at his sister, "Is this one of those "a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to" stories?"

Katara's eyes darkened for a moment, "No, it happened to Mom." Upon hearing this, Sokka stiffened. "One winter when Mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom noticed she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So Mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home. Just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice." Katara said the next bit in a voice that was soft and high, but also raspy and more than a little creepy, "_It's so cold and I can't get warm!_" A chill was felt through the Gaang as Katara continued, "Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but when everyone came back, Nini was gone."

Peeking from behind a tree that he had hidden behind Sokka asked, "Where'd she go?"

Katara answered in a curious monotone, "No one knows. Nini's house stands empty to this day, but sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm." The four settled themselves by the fire, trying to ward off something that wasn't just the cold of night.

Suddenly, Toph straightened up and placed her hands on the ground, "Wait! Guys, did you hear that? I hear people under the mountain. And they're screaming. " Extricating himself from the limbs of Aang and Katara, whom he had just been clutching as well, Sokka looked at Toph with skepticism, assuming Toph was joking, "Pft! Nice try, Toph."

Toph shot him quick glare before saying, "No, I'm serious. I hear something".

Katara looked at her lover and smiled almost relieved, "You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories..."

"It just, stopped." Toph said still focused on listening to what she knew she had heard

Aang looked at the others, still a bit freaked, "Alright, now I'm getting scared".

From somewhere in the trees they heard a voice, an older woman's voice, "Hello, children." Cue screams from the Gaang. From the trees appeared an older woman, gray hair and hunched back. There was a smile upon her lined face, and she said kindly, "Sorry to frighten you. My name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby. Why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?"

Sokka gave a shaky nod, "Yes please."

A bit later the five of them had made their way to Hama's inn. They sat around a large but simple dining table. Katara looked around and shot Hama's smile, "Thank you for letting us stay here, it's a lovely inn."

Hama, who had just finished pouring tea for them all looked at Katara and smiled, "Well aren't you sweet." a sudden furrow lined Hama's face even more as she said, "You know you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in"

They discuss the missing persons and it seemed as though all who have disappeared had just walked into the forest on a full moon and never came back out. Later that night as everyone slept a creaking awoke Sokka. He quickly stood and drew his black blade and looked around suspiciously as Momo hid under Sokka's covers, "I know, Momo. This place is creepy! I don't know if I'm gonna be able to fall asleep!" Hours later Sokka was proving wrong as he laid splayed in his bed, deep asleep and snoring loudly.

The next day Hama takes the Gaang shopping. They hear more rumors of the missing villagers. The elderly woman has the Gaang home after a shopping but stays out with a cheery, "Why don't you take all those things back to the inn? I just have to run a couple more errands. I'll be back in a little while."

Before she could leave Sokka closed the distance between them, "This is a mysterious little town you have here." he said looking at her with squinting eyes.

She looks back at him and says ominously, "Mysterious town for mysterious children."

Later, Sokka and the others were unpacking the items that Hama had purchased, "That Hama seems a little strange. Like she knows something, or she's hiding something."

Katara just shook her head at her brother, "That's ridiculous. She's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay. She kinda reminds me of Gran-Gran."

"But what did she mean by that comment, "mysterious children"?"

With a roll of her eyes, Katara said, "Gee, I don't know. Maybe because she found four strange kids camping in the woods at night? Isn't that a little mysterious?"

Disregarding the question Sokka looked around suspiciously, "I'm gonna take a look around." He made his way up the stairs.

Katara stood at the bottom of the stairs with Aang and Toph in tow, "Sokka! Sokka, what are you doing? You can't just snoop around someone's house."

Sokka called down, "It'll be fine."

Aang looked around, "She could be home any minute."

The three of them followed Sokka's path as Katara called, "Sokka, you're gonna get us all in trouble and this is just plain rude!

They found Sokka pulling at a cupboard, "I'm not finished yet. Come on..." The cupboard suddenly opened, revealing several wooden puppets stowed inside. The dolls fell forward, held together only by their strings. Sokka drew his sword, backed up and pointed it straight at the puppets.

Aang looked from Sokka to Katara and said with a slight nod, "Okay, that's pretty creepy.

"So she's got a hobby. There's nothing weird about that." Katara said a little shakily, but then glared at Sokka, "Sokka, you've looked enough. Hama will be back soon."

Sokka had snuck away and up to a locked door with the others on his tail, "Just an ordinary puppet-loving innkeeper, huh? Well then why does she have a locked door up here?"

With a sigh and a sneer, "Probably to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff!"

Sokka looked at her and said almost cockily, "We'll see." he peered through the keyhole in, a small room can be seen, with a chest lying on the ground in the middle. "It's empty, except for a little chest."

Toph's expression brightened as she heard that, "Maybe it's treasure!"

This obviously excited Sokka his eyes growing wide greedily. He drew his sword to pick the lock.

"Sokka, what are you doing? You're breaking into a private room!" Katara admonished him.

"I have to see what's in there." There was a grinding noise as he either picked or broke the lock. The door gave an eerie creek as it opened upon the small unadorned room. The four stepped cautiously inside; Sokka put away his sword and approached the small chest.

Suddenly Aang looked around guiltily, "We shouldn't be doing this."

Sokka picked up the chest and tried to pry it open, only to discover it is locked. "Maybe there's a key..."

A sudden mischievously excited look lit up Toph's face, "Ooh! Hand it over!" She took the chest, removed her meteor bracelet from her arm and earthbended it into the shape of a small key, which she stuck into the keyhole of the chest.

For the first time in while Sokka was happy for Toph's being there, "Come on, come on!"

Toph sighed, obviously frustrated growled, "This isn't as easy as it looks!"

Ever the moral compass Aang stated nervously, "Guys, I don't know about this...

Katara obviously agreed with Aang's statement, "This is crazy! I'm leaving!" A part of her was almost happy though that Sokka and Toph were working together on something.

"Suit yourself! Do it, Toph!" Sokka said just as Katara was turning to leave.

In that small moment Toph signals that she has successfully opened the chest, holding her thumb up. All four eagerly surround the box in a comical fashion, even Katara and Aang, anticipating what they will find inside.

"I'll tell you what's in the box." Once again Hama has snuck up on all of them, except Toph. The other three scream and turn sharply to find Hama standing in the doorway. Sokka guiltily hands her the box. Hama slowly opens the box, Sokka especially watched with rapt attention. Soon she was just holding a blue Whale-Tooth comb in her hand smiling.

Sokka cocked a brow, perplexed, "An old comb?"

The old lady looked down at the come proudly, "It's my greatest treasure. It's the last thing I own from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe."

The water tribe siblings look at Hama with truly shocked expressions, before Katara asked, "You're from the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Just like you."

"How did you know?" Katara asked, not only surprised by the fact that she had found a Southern Water Tribesman here in the heart of the fire nation, but that Hama had been able to ascertain her own origin.

"I heard you talking around your campfire." Hama explained.

"But why didn't you just tell us?" Sokka looked her asking for once in an unsuspicious manner.

Hama smiled "I wanted to surprise you! I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big Water Tribe dinner. Of course, I can't get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean kumquats are a lot like sea prunes if you stew them long enough."

Aang did not look excited that ocean kumquats tasted like sea prunes. He stuck out his tongue in disgust and said under his breath, "Great... "

Katara smiled wide at the the old woman, "I knew I felt a bond with you right away."

"And I knew you were keeping a secret, so I guess we're both right." Sokka stated proving his point. Katara punched his arm to keep her egotistical big brother in line. "But I'm sorry we were sneaking around."

"Apology accepted. Now, let's get cooking!"

The five of them ate a great Southern water tribe meal, despite the Ocean Kumquats which Aang warned Toph away from. Just as they were ready for their five-flavors soup, Hama bent the food to each of their bowls. Katara was shocked by this and said delightedly, " You're a waterbender! I've never met another waterbender from our tribe!"

Hama looked at the young girl with a sadly ancient expression, "That's because the Fire Nation wiped them all out. I was the last one..." From there Hama wove a tale of how she and other waterbenders had faced off against the Fire Nation soldiers, but before long only Hama stood. Then, even she was taken away. She denied further questions though, showing sadness and stating that it was to difficult to continue. After that Katara told Hama of how she too was a waterbender and that she and Sokka had lost their mother to the Fire Nation's army. Hama offered to take Katara on as her apprentice and teach her the ways of the Southern Water Tribe style. Katara emphatically accepted.

**Chapter End**

LM12: Whoo leavin' on a cliffhanger. Most of you know what's gonna happen, but i'll tell you this will not end the same as the episode did. There is more danger in this little village than the witch Kanna. -laughs evily- Any whoo...Hope you enjoyed it and I promise I will post the next chapter before halloween.


	6. Chapter 6

LM12: I'm back again from outer space...lol anyway, Like I said here's the chapter I promised...The day of halloween :D...lol Have fun and there will be a sex scene here and as always I will let you know when it's coming. BTW I know it's important but I'm gonna kind of summarize the whole climax with Hama because I have a surprise for you guys and I just can't wait to get to it...Also just so you know I am currently taking One-Shot requests. So please send in some and I'll get to work on them. P.M. Or Review the requests please.

Chapter 6: The Fearful Stoneheart and the Disturbed Bloodbender Part 2

_***Smut Warning***_

With the moon nearly full outside, Katara and Toph lay in their beds together looking into each others eyes. Katara was so full of energy and she definetely wanted to spend some of that on Toph. She pulled the nearly naked Earthbender in her arms and set to kissing the smaller girl's brains outs. Toph took to the kiss with as much zeal as the older girl had, kissing her just as deeply.

Being as the bed was a poor platform for her vision had to use her hands to see her lover, but she was just fine with that. She had her hands roaming over the dark skin of the waterbender, not that she knew that Katara had darker skin. The two of them just snogged for quite sometime letting their arousal build, but Toph was the first to break and she almost ripped Katara out of her clothes. She placed her hands on Katara's breast, gladly soaking in the feel and "sight" of them. Katara's nipple rubbed against Toph's rough palms and the contrast gave them both goosebumps.

Katara had also become impatient and she stripped the smaller girl quickly and looked at the body of the body of her love. It always surprised her to see the size of Toph's breasts, but it's not like Katara would argue about them. As Toph felt her up, Katara dipped down and took one of those ample mammaries into her mouth, sucking and grazing her teeth across the rockhard nipple. Katara smiled as she gave the nipple a long lick that sent shudders down Toph's spine. Katara grinned evily and Toph knew she would take a swift revenge.

Toph pushed Katara flat on her back and stradled the Water Tribe girl's hips. She grinned just as evil as she pushed Katara's hands down her own. There faces were just far away enough that Katara couldn't kiss her lover. Toph pouted her lips and started rocking her hips back and forth, rubbing her juices on Katara's lower abdomen. Katara bucker her hips to try and gain the upper hand so that she could claim the stubborn Earthbender's lips, but the set on her mouth and the ones between her legs. She couldn't uproot the solid girl though, seems moving an Earthbending master is harder than it would seem.

Toph continued this for awhile, enjoying the power, but it wasn't long before she wanted more herself. She quickly kissed Katara silly and then scooted back a bit. She moved one of her legs under Katara's a moved her hips so that both of their netherregions were within millimeters from each other. They could actually feel the heat coming off of each other and it gave an intense pleasure. This time Katara broke first though and pushed her pelvis down and the two girls met at the cores. The both gasped happily.

Almost instinctively they both began rocking their hips and they could feel each other so intimately that they were amazed they hadn't tried this before. The pressures built, the pleasure was supremely intense, the noise lurid but quieted, the two of them knowing they couldn't let the moans they so wanted to let loose burst out. With little warning Toph let loose with a deep growl as she felt her climax begin. Katara was surprised that she had lasted longer than the earthbender, but it was long before she joined the smaller girl. The both fell and started huggins one another and that is how the two of them fell asleep that dark and beautiful night.

_***End Smut***_

The next Day Katara and Hama stood at the far edge of the village. Hama was instructing Katara on the disadvantages of being a waterbender in an area lacking an abundance of water, "That's why you have to learn to control water wherever it exists. Did you know you could even pull water out of thin air?" With a wave of her hand Hama pulled water out of the air from the vapor within the air. You have got to keep an open mind, Katara." The older waterbender froze the water into ice claws around her fingers. "There's water in places you never think about." Hama launched the claws from her fingertips into the trunk of a nearby tree.

The two Water Tribeswomen traversed to a clearing filled with red flowers. Katara, appreciating the flowers, stated, "Wow, these flowers are beautiful."

Hama smiled at the younger woman, "They're called fire lilies. They only bloom a few weeks a year, but they're one of my favorite things about living here. And like all plants and all living things, they're filled with water."

With a smile Katara nodded, "I met a waterbender who lived in a swamp and could control the vines by bending the water inside."

The smile that Hama had on her face seemed almost dark as she said, "You can take it even further." The Waterbending master whipped her arms around in a wide circle pulling a fair amount of water from the lilies as she created a blade with the water and sliced a large rock clean through. Around her though was a eight foot circle of dead lilies.

Katara watched all of this with amazement, "That was incredible!" Katara looked at the browng circle, "It's a shame about the lilies, though."

Hama waved that way, "They're just flowers. When you're a waterbender in a strange land, you do what you must to survive. Tonight I'll show you the ultimate technique of waterbending. It can only be done during the full moon, when your bending is at its peak."

Apprehension showed on Katara's face as she asked, "But isn't that dangerous? I thought people have been disappearing during the full moon."

Hama laughed and said reassuringly, "Oh, Katara. Two master waterbenders beneath a full moon? I don't think we have anything to worry about"

Meanwhile the other three were trying to find out more about the disappearances. Aang couldn't figure out why anyone would be taken from the village by spirits. It was the best looking Fire Nation town he had over seen. Toph had suggested maybe the Moon Spirit had just turned mean. Sokka had shot that down with an angry, "The Moon Spirit is a gentle, loving lady. She rules the sky with compassion and... lunar goodness!"

After some snooping the three of them had come to find out that one person had escaped the thrall of the spirit that had been taking people, somebody known as Old Man Ding. The three went directly to the home of the elderly man who was boarding up his windows. Aang approached the man and inquired, "Old Man Ding?"

"Huh?" Distracted by Aang, Ding accidentily hit his hand with a hammer, "Ow, dang blame it! What? Can't you see I'm busy? Got a full moon rising. And why does everyone call me that? I'm not that old!" He looked angrily at the group before he attempted to lift a wooden plank off the ground, but failed to do so. With a sigh he says, "Well, I'm young at heart." Aang rushed forward to help the elderly man as he continues, "Not ready to get snapped up by some Moon Monster yet at least."

Sokka also helps by pounding in a nail and says, "We wanted to ask you about that." Aang asks the question for Sokka, "Did you get a good look at the spirit that took you?"

Old Man Ding shook his old head, "Didn't see no spirit, just felt something come over me like I was possessed. Forced me to start walking toward the mountain." He pointed to the mountain, his hands free thanks to the helpful young men, "I tried to fight it, but I couldn't control my own limbs. It just about had me into a cave up there." He moves like a puppet would as he continues, "And I looked up at the moon for what I thought would be my last glimpse of light. But then the sun started to rise and I got control of myself again! I just high-tailed it away from that mountain as quick as I could!"

Sokka quivers at the tale, thinking it would be the worst possible thing to lose control of your body like that, "Why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain ?"

"Oh No!" Toph's looks at her companions who looked as shocked as she felt, "I did hear people screaming under the mountain. The missing villagers must still be there!" The three run off towards the mountain.

They got to the mountain and Toph led them to the cave, at the back of which there is a steel door. Toph broke down the door to and the three of them found villagers chained to the walls. One of thejm called out, "We're saved!" Toph set to unlocking the prisoners' shackles with her space bracelet.

"I didn't know spirits made prisons like this. Who brought you here?" Aang asked the poor prisoners.

"It was no spirit."

"It was a witch!"

"A witch? What do you mean?" Sokka questioned them.

"She seems like a normal old woman, but she controls people like some dark puppetmaster!"

Sokka's face became a mask of anger, "Hama!"

"Yes, the innkeeper! "

"I knew there was something creepy about her!" Sokka stated angry at himself

"We have to stop Hama!" Aang called out looking at Sokka and Toph.

"I'll get these people out of here. You go!" Toph pointed them out with her chin, focusing on releasing the prisoners.

In the forest Hama told Katara of the ultimate bending technique, Bloodbending and how she used it to get out of a Fire nation Prison. Katara fought against the idea of using something so vulgar. Hama took her into her control but Katara broke out of it, using the power of the full moon. Katara quickly overpowers Hama with her waterbending, but just then Sokka and Aang showed up. The two of them were used by Hama to attack Katara, but she froze them so they couldn't hurt her. Hama unfroze and sent the two of them towards each other, Sokka's sword out and pointed at Aang as the two fly towards one another.

With no other choice, Katara bloodbends Hama to stop the ancient water witch. Tears fill her eyes as she feels disgust at her actions. Sokka knocks out Hama with the hilt of his sword as he looks around, "Toph should have had those prisoners out by now."

Katara looked up and saw that her lover wasn't there. She raced off Sokka close behind.

While Katara had been having her great battle, Toph was having her own. Moments after having released the last of the prisoners a large sillouhete blocked out the minor light they were getting from the full moon. At the giant steps Toph, who had been distracted with the villagers felt the familiar footsteps of the Metal Man she had felt some weeks ago. She gasped as she turned to face the large man. She grinned as she set to launch a couple boulders his way, but before she could the ground at her feet exploded and sent her flying against pillar.

Toph growled and with a kick of her foot launched a pillar at the Assassin, but again is exploded. The expression of fear upon her face was so out of character for the brave little earthbender. Just as the evil being before took a deep breath through his nose, preparing another blast, He suddenly fell forward and was made to hit his head against the floor. Behind him stood Katara, a look of pure rage upon her face. She lifted her arm and made the large man hit his head again, and once more.

Katara rushed over to Toph, having knocked out the man who had been prepared to kill her lover. She pulled Toph into a bonecrushing hug and the two of them cried, Katara from relief and her own pain of having bloodbent two people in one night. Toph from her fear of death and relief of having been saved by Katara.

Sokka made his way in and saw the scene. The fact that Katara had kicked Sparky Sparky Boom Man's butt to save Toph just showed Sokka how much his sister loved the earthbending master. He sighed and resigned himself to having to deal with their love. He gave a kind of smile until he heard a moan from the unconscious man not two feet from where he stood.

From the doorway Aang said, "Let's get out of here before he wakes up." The girls complied of the four of them raced their way out and hopped onto Appa and got the hell out of dodge.

**End Chapter**

****LM12: Glad I could get this done by my deadline. I really hope you enjoy it, and hey have a happy Halloween. BTW again I am open to One-Shot Requests, so like I said, P.M. them to me or leave them in a review. I'll only do stories about what I know, so mostly anime, cartoons, Comic Books, and fantasy books. Also, please don't send me requests about live action shows or real actors/people. I don't like basing stories on real people ya know? Anyway have a great day!


End file.
